


Sad

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blankets, Chocolates, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Friends, Humor, M/M, Microphones, Slight Crack fic, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko feels upset and his friends do everything in their power to fix that.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Sad

**Author's Note:**

> I died yesterday. 
> 
> But it’s ok.

“How was your day?” Sokka asks.

Katara and Suki are on the other side, laughing and joking.

“Tiring,” Zuko murmurs.

“Are you ok?” Sokka asks, concerned.

“Just….upset with how it turned out,” Zuko mumbles.

Before he can says another word, Suki is on her feet.

She grabs a microphone and starts yelling, “CODE RED! CODE RED! NOT A DRILL, ZUKO IS UPSET!”

‘How the hell did that get there?’ Zuko wonders.

Before anything more can happen, Suki points at Sokka. “Sokka, chocolates, Katara, initiate mom cuddles!”

Before Zuko can even question what the actual fuck is going on, Katara somehow manages to throw him over her shoulder.

She drops him in a blanket and rolls him in it until he’s fully burrito-ed and then proceeds to lay down next to him and wrap her limbs around him.

Zuko genuinely expected it to be uncomfortable but Katara’s excessive warmth and perfume of lilies and jasmine was very comforting.

However, the comfort only lasts for a short period of time because soon what feels like a million chocolates are thrown at him.

“Chocolates!” Sokka claims triumphantly.

Zuko can’t help but laugh.

He loved this group of idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
